bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Root of Evil
Root of Evil is the twentieth episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on October 24, 2000, and is the twenty-eighth episode in production. Synopsis Zurg puts in action a plan to turn all the veggies on Jo-Ad into vicious, animalistic carnivores so as to (eventually) weaken the children of the galaxy by making them afraid to eat their vegetables; hence making it easier for him to take over at some unspecified point in the future (and make them painfully irregular). Plot A family is about to eat supper that the Mom has cooked, Broccoli Surprise, when suddenly the broccoli inside comes to life and wreaks havoc. Later, Team Lightyear is on the scene. While Mira, Booster, and XR investigate the mess the killer broccoli made, Buzz asks the parents about what happened. While investigating, XR detects life readings and concludes that there is a mutagen in the vegetable remains, which can, for example, turn cucumbers into killer-cumbers, green beans into green beasts, and brussels sprouts into...let's just say they're bad to begin with. But as soon as XR relays this info to everyone, a screech comes from the kitchen. Suddenly, the Mom realizes it is an eggplant she left in the crisper drawer. Team Lightyear then go into the kitchen and kill the eggplant and send it off to Star Command for examination. But they accidentally destroy the kitchen in the process. While in the kitchen, Booster finds a vegetable bag marked from Jo-ad, and realizes the killer veggies came from his home! Later, Team Lightyear land on Jo-ad at Booster's home, where Booster immediately sees his childhood best friend, Buster, working in the field. They are soon joined by Booster's parents, Ma and Pa Munchapper, the latter of whom asks Booster to recite the ranger oath. Later, Team Lightyear explains the situation regarding the mutant vegetables to the Munchappers, who claim they know nothing about it, but allow Team Lightyear to look around. As soon as the team, along with Buster, walk out of the house, Buster tells Booster that he will meet him at the silo and has to take care of something. As soon as he runs off, he runs behind a pile of hay, pulls out a communicator of some kind, and activates it. Zurg then appears on the screen and asks Buster why he is calling. Buster then alerts the rangers' presence to Zurg but claims he can handle them. After breaking contact with Buster, Zurg orders one of his Grubs to kill the rangers (he has a schedule to keep and thinks Buster is an idiot). (under construction) Characters *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Munchapper *XR *Ma Munchapper *Pa Munchapper *Buster *LGM *Grub *Evil Emperor Zurg *Mom *Dad Quotes * XR: "Well, there may not be any bees but this place is crawling with hornets; Zurg's Hornets!" * Booster: "Relax, Buster, what are friends for?" * Mira: "And to think, Booster saved your life!" * Buzz: "Great galaxies!" * Zurg: "Kill the rangers!" Trivia * Booster's middle name is revealed to be Sinclair (which could be a nod to the real-life gas station). Errors *The red, blue, and yellow buttons on Buzz's suit are all yellow in several scenes, and in another scene there are four buttons and the colours fluctuate. *The black part of Booster's suit is grey in one shot. *Mira's jetpack button is missing in several scenes. *When Pa Munchapper arrives with the plough, he is dressed in his homemade Space Ranger suit; however, when he pauses to take a picture of Booster, Mira, and Buster escaping from the exploding trandibulator, he is wearing his farming clothes. *In one shot, part of Mira's head is missing when the camera zooms out. Voice Actors *Grey DeLisle as Mom *Conchata Ferrell as Ma Munchapper *Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper *Wayne Knight as Evil Emperor Zurg *Larry Miller as XR *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear and LGM *Frank Welker as Grub and Dad *Fred Willard as Pa Munchapper *Thomas F. Wilson as Buster Production Details Animation Production by: Toon City, Inc. Unit Directors: Colin Baker, Romy Garcia Unit Coordinator: Wayne Smith Layout Supervisors: Jose R. Aoanan III, David Gonzales, Rosauro De La Vega, Emmanuel I. Padolina Layout Artists: Rowell Anchetta, Marlowe Ray Garcia, Abel Armesin, Misael Gotel, Gary Autencio, Zandro Hipolito, Benjo Camay, Jonathan Ledesma, Fritz Aldrin Casas, Gerald Linatoc, Al Doria, Michael Mercado Animation Supervisors: Romy Garcia, Dante Clemente Assistant Animation Supervisors: Jolan Calibuso, Nowell Villano Background Supervisor: Roberto Angeles Digital Director: Jonathan J. Tinsay Technical Director: Donato R. Vytiaco Digital Supervisors: Cynthia Antonia, Joy Valondo Animators: Rolando Angelo, Edwin Arcena, Jospeph Jebilee Baldera, Ric Bernardo, Lester Cabarles, Tednicolao Camahalan, Jerome Co, Joselito Cruz, Jocelyn Diaz, Sanny De Ramos, Boyet Delfino, Noel Domingo, Rosalie Estacio, Sedelson Eugenio, Alexander Ferrarez, Akiblas Flores, Annabelle Galvez, Noriel Israel, Cynthis Javier, Don Juan, Renato Miranda, Rey Morano, Robert Ocon, Nomer Panlaqui, Manuel Pascual, Leonardo Ramirez, Jerry Reyes, Jojo Reyon, Warren Romero, Rommel Santiago, Raul Santos, Evangelina Soriano, Lorna Sun, Francis Tan, Arthur Tolentino, Denis Tomacruz, Oliver Regoniel, Penn Balnaja, Willy Leonardo, Rogel Venturanza, Danny Wabe, Mas Natividad, Donato Gallon, Francis Santos, Jebbie Barrios, Roger Quilatan, Lito Tamayo, Mill Jimenez, Mackoy Salvador, David Temperamente, Noel De Leon, Larry Pagcaliwangan, Romie Calingo, James Diores, Tess Mendoza, Sammy Canton, Japhet Bautista, Elsie Lopez, Edwin Santiago, Manny Magsaysay, Ruel Ramos, Roddy Erenio, Ibet Francisco, Dynes Fabian, Glenn Arriola, Allan Reyes, Rowen Pingkian, William Sy, Alex Acayen, Nonoy Lustria, Albert Arriola, Antonia Bugas, Bienifer Flores, Edgar Lorenzo, Alex Iguban, Jojie Gan, Harry Hallare, Armand Wong, Ronald Cayao, Toons Benitez, Magnifico Albert Compositors: Valman Agapito, Bernard Barrios, Dale Sy, Dexter Alpis, J'Mee Trinidad, Nestor Marasigan, Julius Legaspi, Mary Ann Abary, James Arboleda, Melvyn Anthony Carreon, Soledad Cruz Painters: Michelle Tan, Michael Salindong, Marife Sarmiento, Ma. Luisa Consolacion, Mikie Icaro, Marilyn Pasana, Francis Magpayo, Antonio Cardiente, Pilsen Cayabyab, Doris Desiderio, Maria Clara Geologo, Jane Lizbeth Cabrera, Charina Mabalot Color Stylists: Nelia Emi, Milagros Baylon, Maria Cristina Ferandez Scanners: Romeo Venezuela, Socorro Rey, Jonathan Cu, Gilbert Lantion Category:Episodes